A tine lock is typically used in an actuator for a thrust reverser and conventionally has been moved using hydraulics. When the actuator is deployed the tine lock may be controlled by translating a lock sleeve collar using differential hydraulic pressure. Increasingly, actuators for thrust reversers are being developed that employ electrical, as opposed to hydraulic actuation and it is desired to improve the locking mechanisms of such actuators to prevent unwanted deployment of the thrust reverser.
It is desired to provide improve the mechanisms used in thrust reverser actuators.